


The Final Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 4: Final Moments
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	The Final Moments

The world slowly loses its colors. Or thats what Dimitri thinks. The world doesnt losing the colors. Dimitri is the one who losing ability to see them. That was natural because he was dying. No matter how much he wanted to live, it was the truth. His body was slowly losing its strength. He stood up slowly walking towards to… An empty road? Seeing was getting difficult for him.

Dimitri didnt payed attention to his surroundings during the fight. All that mattered were the killing the imperial army. He kept walking. He wondered how Byleth was. He is probably at a safe place, far from danger. Unlike him.

Thats for the better anyways. He will miss him. At this point Byleth probably forgetten him anyways. Its been five years. Or even more so.He didnt tracked the time. Soon walking become so hard Dimitri had to stop. He rest against a tree. His time is finally came. Only thing he regreted is being wasnt able to hold his promise to the ghosts followed him.

In deeper he also regretted wasnt able to see Byleth. Maybe he could confess his love. But it was too late for neither of those. With his last breath, Dimitri closed his eye. Maybe his soul find the man.

Byleth could swore he seen Dimitri front of him. But Seteth assured him no one was here. So it was… A life lost in this war. And the lover.


End file.
